TDWT and Stoked: What a collision!
by Hpleen
Summary: Stoked plus TDWT equals an epic summer with bizarre challenges and of course, drama! Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

Chris: Hey people! We are at the airport for our first episode of TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR! For this season, we're gonna have some old contestants and some new ones. First up we have Ezekiel *looks over to the bus that hasn't opened yet.* Ahem… Ezekiel *doors open revealing Zeke.*

Ezekiel: Hey Chris. Glad to be back eh.

Chris: Yeah, glad to be back *forces a smile.* Next up is our favorite and only bookworm, NOAH!

Noah: *comes out reading a book, as always.*

Chris: How are you doing man?

Noah: Yeah, whatever *walks away*

Chris: Oookkay… Bridgette!

Bridgette: Hey Chris! *High fives him* Great to be back!

Chris: Love the enthusiasm. Next up, let's welcome Lindsay!

Lindsay: Where are we? *gasps* Are we going to the circus?

Chris: Um, no. We're not.

Lindsay: Oh. Then where are we?

Chris: *face-palm* The airport.

Lindsay: Ooh, are we going to the circus when we land?

Chris: *Ignores Lindsay completely* Next, we have Miss Queen Bee, Heather.

Heather: *waves to everyone in a Queen-like fashion.*

*Cricket noises*

Heather: Jeez, you people have no respect for the best. *Walks away.*

Lindsay: Diva.

Chris: That's the first smart thing you've said since you got here, Linds. Next, we have the Codemeister.

Cody: What's up Chris? *Does a fist pound*

Chris: I'm good. Next we have Beth.

Beth: Hey everyone! It's great to be back! *Walks over to Lindsay.*

Chris: I see you've gotten your braces off.

Beth: *Nods.*

Chris: Next, we have my past intern and now contestant, Alejandro.

Alejandro: *Shows his sparkling, white teeth and walks over to the competitors*

*Girls almost faint.*

Chris: Next, we have our delinquent, DUNCAN!

Duncan: *Scoffs and walks away*

Chris: Next, she's back for the third season, here comes… Gwen!

Gwen: Hey guys! I hope this season isn't as bad as season one and season two.

Chris: We shall see Gwen. We shall see. *Smirks evilly*

Gwen: *Terrified*

Chris: LESHAWNA!

Leshawna: Come on Harold! The bus has stopped five minutes ago. No need to be scared anymore.

Chris: And Harold!

Harold: *Walks, no, runs out of the bus.* Finally!

Leshawna: *sighs and shakes her head.*

Chris: Next, Ooowen!

Owen: *farts* Oopsy! Must be that burrito I ate earlier. I forgot how I get when I eat them.

Chris: *Holds his nose* Jeez Owen! Why don't you hold it in a bit? The bathroom is in the plane. And last but um, not least. Iz- I mean E-Scope!

Izzy: *Backflips till she hits the ground.* Hey! E-Scope in da HOUSE! I mean, da AIRPORT!

Chris: *Shakes head.* That's all for the old casts. Now for the newbies coming in from Surfer's Paradise.

*A bus shaped like a dolphin drives in.*

Chris: There they are. First off, we have Reef.

*Doors open to reveal a brownish-reddish haired guy carrying a surfboard.*

Reef: Hey peeps! Great to be here. Hey Chris! *High fives Chris*

Chris: Hey man! Next up, we have Fin!

Fin: Man, I hope we get to go to a beach or something. *Walks over to the group of contestants.* Hey guys!

Everyone: HEY!

Chris: Next, we have Lo.

*A girl with long light-brown hair with purple sunglasses on and a yellow sundress steps out of the bus.*

Lo: Wow! I can't believe I'm on a show! Again Daddy, I love you! (Even though he isn't here.) *Runs over to the contestants.*

Cody: Wow… she looks so pretty. *Has a dreamy look in his eyes.*

Noah: *Rolls his eyes.*

Chris: Next, we have Emma!

*A girl with mahogany colored hair and orange highlighted hair in a pink tank top and pink shorts steps off the bus with a purple surf board under her arms*

Emma: Hey guys! It's great to be here!

Noah whispers: Of course she says that. *Still reading his book.* She hasn't seen ANYTHING yet.

Chris: Next up, we got TY!

*HOT guy with light-brown hair, tanned skin, camera in one hand and surf board in the other. He steps out of the bus. A couple of girls actually fainted. Emma was using Lo's shoulders for support.*

Emma tells herself: Breathe Emma. Just breathe.

Lo: *Rolls her eyes.*

Beth whispers to Lindsay: Two hot guys are too much for me right now.

Lindsay whispers back: I know. Now that Taylor and I broke up, I can actually be with another now. Being single is awesome!

Chris: And lastly, Broseph.

*Has dark skin and blonde hair (doesn't really fit but that's how it is). Has a surf board in hand.*

Gwen: What kind of name is Broseph?

Broseph: It's the word Bro *takes one finger out from his right hand* and Joseph *takes one finger from left hand* together *brings both fingers together till they touch from the sides.*

Duncan: Cool name.

Broseph: Thanks bro. Duncan, right?

Duncan: Yep.

Chris: Ok! It's another chance to win a million big ones on TOTAL… DRAMA… WORLD TOUR!

(Theme music plays. **A/N I feel like I should type down the lyrics so… yeah**).

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
>You guys are on my mind<br>You asked me what I wanted to be  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see<br>I want to be famous!

I want to live close to the sun  
>Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.<br>Everything to prove nothing in my way  
>I'll get there one day<p>

Cause I want to be famous

Nananana nananana nanananananana  
>I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous<br>I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous!

[Whistle's to theme] 


	2. Chapter 2

**From now on, I'm gonna put this back to a regular writing style. I just wanted to let you know. ENJOY!**

"Ok, this is going to be the plane we're using. Here comes Chris Airlines!" Chris explained. That's when a rusty plane drove in. Some bolts fell off of where it belonged, wood was nailed down at empty parts of the plane, and even a door flew open and fell down on the ground. Smoke even shot out of the engine. What a ride. Note the sarcasm.

"Wait! We're supposed to fly around in this thing? Heck no!" Reef complained.

"Hey, the plane has feelings you know!" Chris retorted. "Besides, it's the only thing we got. You're lucky it could actually take flight. Now let's get inside already."

Chris showed the unfortunate contestants inside the wrecked plane. The plane was exactly how they expected it to be: filthy, jacked-up, boring and poor. Very poor.

"The bathroom is over there." He pointed to a door at the side of the room. "It's where you can tell your thoughts and some memos to your family and friends back at home. Just know that the cameras are in there. You never know if they are on or off. So Owen, you can use the bathroom now if you want."

"No, that's fine. I already expressed myself, if you know what I mean." He giggled but everyone looks disgusted, except for Lindsay, who thought expressing yourself was a 'great thing to do'. Dumb much? Of course.

Chris shakes his head. "That's where you'll be eating." He points over to a little dining table.

"Oh please, tell us Chef isn't cooking for us," Gwen pleads.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" That was obviously Chef. He was screaming from the pilot's station.

"Yes, yes he is," Chris mused. Everyone grunted at this.

"Let's go over to the economy section." The economy section didn't look comfortable enough to sleep in. It was just a long bench. No pillows, no bunk, no nothing but a bench. The bench was wooden, and cold.

Lo looked outraged. "We have to sleep in here? This is worse than the staff house in Surfer's Paradise!"

"Well then, get used to it!" Chris replied. Lo just looked plain annoyed but shut up after that.

"Let's continue our tour, shall we?" he asked rhetorically. "Now, this is the best part, the first class." Let's just say it was the complete opposite of the plane itself. The seats looked too comfy for its own good, there was a mini bar in there too, and there also was a couch at the side, a hot tub, and soft, red carpeting.

"Whoa," everyone whispered. Chris smirked at their expressions.

"Now THIS is what I'm talking about. I knew there was going to be a good side to all this." Lo says and immediately runs over to a yellow colored seat. She laid her head back and waited for sleep to take place but couldn't, due to the fact she was actually on a TV show.

"I'm going to sit over there too." Cody walks over to the seat next to Lo. He gives Lo one of his charming smiles but she doesn't notice him because she has already closing her eyes and looking relaxed. He sighed and lay back in his seat.

"To earn your place in first class, you have to win a challenge. There could also be an additional prize to go along with it, but it's a rare thing. But, for now, you can stay in first-class if you want." Everyone cheered surprised that Chris was actually nice enough, but they didn't dare say anything. They just immediately got cozy.

**Confessional bathroom:**

**Reef: This is not as bad as I thought. I watched season 1 and season 2 episodes and it looked like the replica of hell. I just had to say the words. But I guess they were making some changes for this season. I so picked the right time to come here. This would be a laid back summer after all. (Has a huge grin on his face).**

"Ok, that's all I can show you right now." But Chris looked like he just remembered something. "Oh, I forgot, for each episode, you have to sing a song you make up along the way."

**Confessional bathroom:**

**Reef: And it all went downhill from there. Oh sh— (The camera tuned out before he could finish the sentence).**

"What? We have to sing? No way in heck!" Fin protested as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah! I'm with her. The Reefster doesn't sing, doesn't dance and NO FREAKING WAY will he EVER blow bubbles!" Reef agreed.

Chris rubbed his temples in annoyance but stayed calm. "Sorry, you have to do it. The producers agreed to it."

"So you don't get any say in this?" Gwen asked.

"Well, no, but I would have agreed to it anyways. From what I've heard, it earns major ratings. And you know how much I LOVE the ratings."

"Yes Chris. Everyone knows how much you enjoy the freaking ratings," Duncan almost screamed when he said that.

He began. "When you hear that little jingle like this," Immediately, a little jingle was heard, "you have to sing. If not, you're outie. Understand?"

Everyone grunts, but nods except Duncan, who is busy playing with his pocket knife to listen. "Good. Now drop your bags and—." He was cut off by a jingle.

"Ah, music to my ears. You guys now have to sing, or else!"

"YES! I love singing," Lo cheered.

"What? Already?" Noah said.

"Not my fault. It's Chef's choice." Chef revealed to be holding a silver bell with two of his fingers. Chef was smiling, waiting for how this will all turn out, camera already in hand.

They all sigh except for Lo, of course. None didn't want to risk the money. Here comes the singing

**Emma, Ty, and Fin**: Up, up, up, up!

**Lindsay, Gwen, Cody**: Sing, sing, sing, sing!

**All except Duncan**: We're flying, we're singing! We're flying and singing!

**Broseph and Beth**: Come fly with us! Come fly with us!

**Izzy**: It's got a lot of crazy and tunes to bust. Haha!

**Bridgette and Lindsay**: Come fly with us! Come fly with us!

**Alejandro**: (Puts his arms around Lindsay and Bridgette) It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must.

**Bridgette**: *giggle*

**Lindsay**: *giggle*

**Heather:** *Rolls her eyes and walks over to the pilot's quarters.*

**Duncan**: Dude, this is a mess. You're singing in a plane.

**Harold**: What do you expect? Chris is freaking insane, ow!

**Fin**: But guys, you're singing on TV.

**Lo**: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!

**Leshawna and Bridgette**: Come fly with us! Come fly with us!

**Heather**: (holding on to a seat) Do you know how to steer this freaking thing?

**Chef**: (shrug) I tried. (Begins filming the singing performance and completely ignores piloting the plane)

**Heather**: O_O

**Noah**: Come fly with us! (Looks terrified) Come die with us! **(A/N: LOL! I love that part! I love you Noah!)**

**Owen**: Stop the plane! I want my mommy!

**Heather and Reef**: Come fly with us! Come sing with us! (They say trying to persuade Duncan by singing)

**Duncan**: Uh… no!

Chris stops the song short to revise the rules since some people *cough* Duncan *cough* wouldn't cooperate even after he laid out the consequences. "Anyone care for the season 3 rules? In order to escape instant elimination—." But he was cut short by Emma's singing.

Emma: (She grabs the copy of the season 3 rules) All contestants must sing in each show. **(A/N: Just so you know, she has an awesome voice, too.)**

**Heather**: Duncan, do it! Let's go!

**Broseph**: Duncan, sing it. Just let it flow (makes hand waves with his, well, hands).

**Duncan**: (Sigh) THIS SUCKS!

**All contestants**: (Jazz hands) Yeah!

**Confessional stall: **

**Duncan: Don't laugh at me. You heard the consequences. So I just had to. You would too if it was all for a million dollars. So yeah, don't judge me or you will regret it (stares angrily at the cameras).**

Chris applauds at the song. "Very well done guys. If only I had a camera for that piece of… art?"

"That's ok. I got it all in here." Chef rises up his camera.

"Nice Chef! Thinking ahead, I like it. Now let's talk about our first challenge." Chris complimented.

"WAIT, WHAT! First challenge? We did all that and now there's a challenge?" Leshawna yelled.

"No, later on. I'm just giving you guys a little heads-up with this. For our first challenge, we will make our way over to South Africa. What we will be doing, I can't tell you yet. Till we get there. For now, you guys can do whatever you want." Everyone cheered and high-fived one another. "Now leave. Oh and never go to that room that says 'Don't Enter'. That room is for me and me only!" He said it as a threat. Some people were actually scared about opening the door, some were just curious and the rest didn't care. They just cared about getting some sleep and spending some time in the hot tub.

"Ok," Everyone replied.

"Well, see ya!" With that, Chris made his way to the 'forbidden' room.

"Well… I call dibs for the hot tub!" Broseph yelled.

"Me too," Reef agreed.

"I'm beat," Gwen yawned. "I'm gonna get some rest."

"I second that emotion girl," Leshawna grabbed her pillow and blanket and walked over to one of the comfy, yellow seats in first-class.

The rest were either chatting (Lindsay and Beth), flirting (Alejandro), allowed getting flirted with (Bridgette), in the hot tub (Reef, Ty, Broseph, Fin and Emma), reading a book (Noah) or just sleeping off. Lo was busy doing her nails with sky blue nail polish. She studied it closely to see any mistakes she made along the way. It looked perfect. She smiled at her handy work and let them dry off. Soon enough, Cody was done speaking to Ezekiel about some weird stuff he didn't care about and walked over to first-class. He stopped and couldn't help but admire Lo.

**Confessional:**

**Cody: God, she is beautiful! I can't help but just look at that hair, and her eyes, and those very kissable lips… Wait! Is the camera on? (comes closer to the camera and the camera soon blacked out. Indeed, the camera was on)**

Cody walked over to Lo. "Hi. You're Lo right?" Lo looked up and smiled at the shy guy standing over her.

"Yeah. And you're Cody. Great job on season 1 and season 2 by the way."

"Thanks." There was an awkward pause between the two.

"Do you want to sit down? Your legs are probably tired."

"Oh yeah. I forgot to sit." He gave a nervous laugh and mentally slapped his face.

**Confessional:**

**Cody: I forgot to sit? Who forgets to sit? (He smacks his head uncontrollably) Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid….**

"It's OK. Don't be shy. Feel free to sit."

"SURE!" He said it a little too anxiously. He was hoping that didn't give him away, even a little. He took a seat next to Lo.

"So Cody, tell me. How was it in season 1?" Lo asked curiously.

"Well, first off, the fact that people called me gay for accidently getting kissed on the ear by Noah, was downright embarrassing." He shuddered at the 'NoCo' fans that spent their days camping at his lawn at his home, trying to get answers from Cody about it all being true or not that he was gay, even after he told them countless times that he was as straight as a line._ I guess they don't believe that. Didn't they watch the episode themselves? Noah was asleep!_

"Oh yeah. I felt bad about all that. For a second, I have to admit, I actually thought it was true. That was after I actually watched the episode." She shakes her head. "Did they really have to make a lie out of it? They saw it on TV, didn't they?" Cody just shrugged.

"You know how they are. They want to actually send stuff worth sending. If I told them the uninteresting truth, they'll try to get the lies outta you so it'll make for great TV and encores. But they really need another job. Seriously."

"I totally agree. It wastes you're time. So, anything else that happened?" she asked.

"Well, there was my crush on Gwen." Lo's face fell at the mention of her name. Cody noticed but didn't want to say anything about it, so he just continued and pretended like he didn't see anything. "Note the word _was._" She brightened up at this.

"Oh, what happened?"

He sighs. "She just wouldn't give me the time of day. I give her all my adoration, but she was always looking at Trent. I asked her out a lot of times, but only to be rejected numerous times. Then, one day, I just… gave up. I didn't know why I wasted my time to a girl that NEVER noticed me." Even though the talk about Gwen made Lo upset, she still felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry Cody." Without thinking, she hugged him. Cody was a little shocked but hugged back and inhaled the sweet aroma of her hair.

**Confessional:**

**Cody: Strawberries are now my favorite fruit (thinks back to Lo's hair).**

"T-thanks for the comfort Lo."

"Anytime." She ended the hug, much to Cody's dismay, and sat up on her seat. Cody soon heard a yawn from Lo. She laid her head back on the seat and adjusted the seat to her liking.

"I'm so tired right now." She released another yawn. "Good night Cody." With that she fell asleep.

"Good night Lo." He picked up a blanket in his bag and draped it around her. She accepted it and smiled in response. He smiled at her before doing the same. Good thing his blanket was long. That way, he and Lo could share it. It was getting a bit chilly. He covered himself with half the covers and soon got comfortable. He slept off.

Duncan happened to be walking to the bar to get a soda but stopped to look at Cody and Lo. He found Cody in a cuddling with Lo. Lo was all snug on his shoulder and Cody's arms around her shoulder.

Duncan smiled. "Aww, how cute." He took out his camera and snapped a picture of Cody and Lo sleeping. He laughed to himself.

**A/N:**

**I just felt like I had to add the last part, you know? The Lo/Cody fluff was so mushy, I felt like I had to add something there. So yeah. There ya go guys. Oh right, forgot about the disclaimer. Ok guys, here it goes. ****I do not own TDWT****. Besides, I can't make a show that good. So bye! I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will consist on some Emma/Ty. I just love the couple. Oh yeah, I forgot the crappy routine that everyone has to do for their story. The disclaimer. Ok, here it goes. 3…2…1… GO!**

**I DO NOT OWN STOKED OR TDI/TDA/TDWT! Ah, good thing I got that outta my chest **

Reef, Fin, and Broseph left earlier but Emma was still in the hot tub. She made sure she got out every few minutes so she doesn't get wrinkles. She leapt into the hot tub again and endured the hot feel in her skin. She sighed in satisfaction.

"_This is the life!" _she thought. It's not every time you get a chance to fly _around the world_! It's a onetime thing.

She laid her head back, breathing in the steam that escaped from the hot tub. As she was relaxing, she became aware that there were noises coming from behind her. More specifically, the '_clitter, clatter' _of slippers. She turned around to see who was cutting in to her time but she froze when she saw the light-brown hair, the lightly tanned skin, the Canon camera in hand and mostly, the beautiful blue eyes that Emma gets lost in so freaking easily. I mean, could you _blame_ the girl?

Ty looked at Emma and smiled. Emma was most definitely still but managed a smile. Unfortunately, that's the only thing that she _could_ do. There was an awkward pause between the two. Ty was rubbing the back of his neck and Emma was just… still, looking at his eyes. Ty broke the uncomfortable silence and started with the conversation.

"Hey Emma," he started. This startled Emma out of her trance and she pulled her emerald eyes away from his blue ones.

"Oh h-hey Ty. What brings you here?" she asked shyly.

"I could ask you the same question." But he answered her question. "I was just getting some more shots for my camera of the first class. My mom wants to see how it looks like since she has to be working 24/7 a day so she won't be able to see it on TV."

"Oh, then I guess I should leave. It's fine with me." Emma was beginning to get out of the hot tub when Ty stopped her by the arm.

"No!" he said it a little loudly. He soon realized how loud he was and said a lot softer, "I mean, its fine. You can stay if you want. It won't seem right you know. You were here first anyways. I can take it tomorrow." It was Emma's turn to grab him by the arm. She looked down at her hand on his and abruptly let go.

"Um, do you want to… swim around in the hot tub with me?" She quickly added, "If you want to, that is."

"Sure. Let me just take this off and I'll come." He left but Emma so desperately wanted him to take his shirt off right where she was instead.

Not too long after, Ty arrived completely shirtless, which drove Emma completely crazy.

**Emma: Ty… in front of me… shirtless… blue eyes… GOD! (Swoons just thinking about it all)**

"Hey Emma." Ty begins to approach the hot tub and climb in, resting his back against the edge.

"Oh, h-h-h-hey again Ty." Emma mentally face-palmed. Emma thought she was acting really stupid at the moment but Ty thought she looked really cute.

Emma looked really nervous and busied herself to her left towards the window, where she saw the most beautiful sight. Stars sparkling everywhere. She gave out a 'wow' to the sight of it. Ty looked out the window too and smiled.

"I know. It reminds me of my childhood, when my dad and I had those 'father and son' nights. We used to look out the stars when we were done with dinner. But now, we don't do it much anymore since my dad is really involved in his work and all, which I don't mind at all by it, but sometimes I wish he… found the time, you know?"

Emma smiled. "I know what you mean. My dad and I would always look up at the stars, trying to trace them to a random shape or thing like a hat or a beaver. But then, my dad got promoted to chief of his job. He took it really seriously and kept forgetting about spending time with my mom and I. Then he got on this trip to Switzerland and he was hiking up a mountain." Emma took a pause for a second, trying to go further. She looked as if she was going to cry. "…Then all of a sudden…" She said the last part softer than the rest. "He slips…" Tears start rolling in down her cheeks. Ty brought her over to his chest and hugged her. He wiped the tears off with his thumb.

"It's ok Emma. But you didn't have to tell me about it."

"I know, but it kind of… came out," she managed to say.

"I'm so sorry Ems." He hugged her a bit tighter. She wiped the rest of her tears away and smiled.

"Thanks Ty." And without thing, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. When she realized what she did, she left from the embrace and swam over to the other side of the hot tub. The shy girl blushed madly. So did Ty.

"I'm so sorry about that Ty." The surfer girl looked VERY apologetic.

"N-no, it's fine."

"Oh." She forced a smile. "Well, ok. Thanks again, Ty." And with that, she stepped out of the tub, grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her wet body.

"Good night." She gave him a quick smile before she left to get changed into her PJ's. She grabbed her pillow and her warm, snuggly blanket. She got comfortable at economy class even though it didn't look to comfortable for anyone's liking. But strangely, she found a way. She rested her head on her pillow and went to sleep remembering the conversation she and Ty had. She smiled at the thought of it and gently drifted to sleep.

_Back of the jet_

"I c-can't believe t-they f-forgot m-m-me a-at the bu-us," Wipeout said to himself in the cold part of the jet, wrapping himself with his hands… um… fins.

**A/N: For the people who don't know, Wipeout is the Surfer's Paradise's mascot who we never saw how he looks like. Which gives me the GREAT advantage for this, and I mean a physical appearance for Wipeout. Don't worry chickadees. I'll give you someone good and quite cute. You know what? You can list your ideas for how Wipeout will look like. I'll choose who it would be next Thursday. Sound good? OK! His appearance will be exposed in the next few chapters. I CAN'T WAIT!**


End file.
